The present invention relates to a wiping arrangement for windows of power vehicles.
Wiping arrangement of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known arrangement has a rotary gripping element of a drive, provided with a spiral groove extending approximately over 360.degree.. A drive element forms a slide block for a movement-transmitting means arranged between the drive and a wiper. During a wiping step the slide block is taken along by an inwardly lying groove end. After a rotation reverse of the drive, the slide block moves in the groove from its center of rotation until it abuts against another outer groove end. By this movement which is actuated by a stationary guide, the wiper is swung to its parking position. When the wiper must start to move again, the drive element must perform fast a complete rotation, until the wiper is put in operation. This great idle running and a delay in the wiping step connected therewith are undesirable and dangerous. In the wiping arrangements with non-reversible drives this additional movement of the gripping element in carried out by arrangement of catches and the like, loaded by electromagnetically operating uncoupling elements.